A Day in the Life of Fiances
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Sequel to Best Christmas Ever. No flames, please. And I will do a story about their wedding. A bit OOC.


_Early Morning_

Raven awoke to the sun running through the blinds and the rays washing across her face. She let out a yawn and a smile stretched her cheeks. She began to rise up.

"Oh, no, you don't."

His voice was as soft as the bed. She let out a small yelp as his strong arms pulled her down and she landed on her side with a plop, making her laugh. She turned to face him only to have his lips pressed against hers. When they broke apart, Garfield smiled that addictive smile of his, his canine risen above his lower lip. His powerful forest green eyes looked exhausted but lively. His grass colored skin was warm from the sun. The silver cross she got him for Christmas hung sideways and rested on his left shoulder above his bare chest, shining brightly. Ever since he first put the cross around his neck, he vowed to her that he would never take it off for the rest of his life, not even when their wedding day arrived.

"Good morning, pretty girl." he said.

"Good morning, Gar," she answered.

His hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

She wrapped an arm around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. "Like a rock."

Her fiancé chuckled while he stroked her long violet hair. "Same."

"You know, you didn't have to stay in bed and wait for me to wake up." she said, closing her eyes.

"I know, love," he said simply. "But I did. You just look so beautiful asleep. Besides, Richard is having Titans East answer the crime alerts this week."

He was right. Richard had noticed that last week all his teammates were incredibly tired and seemed as if they would rather jump off a cliff than answer any alerts.

Raven was taken by surprise when Garfield rolled over until he was on top of her, grinning mischievously. She grinned as well as he began to lower his head until his lips were placed firmly on hers. Her back jerked up, giving him enough time to lock his arms around her. She could feel his large biceps almost squeeze her ribs. His six-pack pressed on her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swiftly slid his tongue past her lips and massaging hers. She felt his cross lightly resting on her jugular notch. He pulled away as his lips began to caress her neck, causing Raven to sigh.

"Still," she said, prying his face from her jawline. "We should get up."

Garfield groaned in disappointment. "Okay, but let me get changed. And don't get up."

Raven smiled as he went to their closet and began to rustle through the many choices of attire that hung in there.

She picked up _Gone Girl_ and began where she left her bookmark. After about three minutes of reading, she saw him walking over wearing a chestnut brown shirt and navy blue shorts. He walked over to where she lay in the bed and quickly scooped her up bridal style, causing her to gasp a little, then she began to chuckle.

"Garfield Logan, come on. I need to change too, you know."

"Aw, but Rae, you look perfect enough in your nightgown." he argued playfully.

She smiled and let him continue as he carried her out the door.

* * *

The living room door swiped open, revealing the couple to Victor who was making breakfast. The half-metal man grinned as he noticed his best friend carrying his soon-to-be bride out into the living room.

"Hey, lovebirds," he laughed.

"Good morning to you, too, Vic," Garfield retorted, also laughing and gently placing Raven in an open seat at the table. Then he looked around. "Where's Richard and Kori?"

"Probably in bed doing God-knows-what." Victor joked.

Raven laughed softly.

Garfield began to make his own breakfast(A/N: remember, he's a vegetarian) as Richard and Kori entered the living room.

Their leader yawned. "Morning guys. Who's ready for a training session?"

Everyone, minus his wife, froze in utter fear as they processed the two most hated words in the tower.

Then he laughed. "Just kidding. Why do you think this is our week off?"

All the others sighed in relief.

Garfield sat down with his tofu eggs and handed Raven her herbal tea.

"So," Richard said, snaking an arm around Kori's waist, "what are the plans for today?"

Victor looked up from his pancakes. "Oh, y'know, the usual. Work on the car, whoop BB's ass at video games, maybe take Bee out on a date." He continued eating his breakfast.

Garfield chuckled. "Actually, Vic, I have my own schedule for today. I'm gonna take a break from the Gamestation this week. I think I'll just make some gains in the gym and spend time with my babe." He wrapped an arm around Raven's neck.

Victor stopped eating right after he placed a huge amount of eggs into his mouth with a look of pure shock and disbelief. He gulped very slowly before leaning towards Garfield, their noses touching.

"Now, I'm only going to ask you this once," the half-robot let his words roll off his tongue in a very suspicious manner. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" He didn't sound like he was joking at all.

Richard laughed before pulling Victor away from the changeling. "Now, now, Vic, don't get all abusive. I'm sure what Gar is saying is that he would rather do something different this week. After all, he's almost getting married."

"Huh," Garfield said. "That's exactly what I meant."

"Well, remember what they say: the more muscles you build, the higher it is that you will crush your child when you hug 'em." Victor said.

"Nobody says that!" The shapeshifter flailed his arms.

Raven laughed as she sipped her tea. "I'm enjoying this."

Garfield grinned as he lightly pecked her cheek.

* * *

Garfield and Raven opened the garage door to see Victor underneath the T-car, humming as if he were taking a walk in the park.

He slid out on the car creeper and smiled as he saw the couple, his face stained with oil. "Well, how are the two lovers doing on this fine day?"

"The real question, Vic," Raven said, "is what are you exactly doing to the car?"

The robot opened a toolbox and grabbed a wrench.

"Just fix a few things." he answered as he slid back underneath the vehicle. "And I'll probably add more luxury."

Garfield leaned on the side of the car. "How?"

Victor slid back out after finishing and opened the hood. A roach crawled out from the engine, causing Victor to scream like a girl. As the pest began to run off, Victor shot it with his laser cannon. It roach was immediately a pile of ashes.

Victor was panting heavily. Then he looked at Garfield, who just had a calm expression on his face. "You're not going to kill me?"

"For what?" Garfield asked simply.

"For killing an insect?"

"Nah, bro. I hate those things. I'd destroy you if you stepped on an ant, but that's different."

"Oh." Victor said.

"Anyway," Raven said, hoping to change the subject, "how are you going to make the car more luxurious?"

Victor left the hood of the car open and leaned on the driver's side door, smiling slyly. "How does this sound: your own little food stand where you could get all the snacks you want for any type of sports game you go to? Plus a soft-serve ice cream machine."

"Sweet!" Garfield punched the air above him.

"I'm even thinking about adding a romance package." Victor bounced his eyebrows.

"A romance package?" Raven cocked her eyebrow. "What for?"

"Oh, you know, just to give a date that special feeling that it needs."

Garfield laughed. "Bro, you don't need to do that. I'll always have a special feeling whenever I'm with my bae." He pecked Raven's lips.

"Well, I'm still doing it anyway. Now, why don't you two lovers go make out in a corner or somethin'? I'm busy." Victor began looking through the engine.

So the couple let him be.

* * *

 _Noon_

Garfield growled in determination as he lifted the weight up into the air and slowly let it push his arms back down. Carefully, he put it back in place before sliding out of the bench press and sitting up, panting heavily as he wiped a towel down his face and through his sweaty spiked hair.

Richard got off of the treadmill as he sighed in exhaustion and drank from his water bottle.

"Boy, that was awesome," he breathed. "Nothing to let out some steam than a nice workout."

"Yeah, sure," Garfield said simply. He seemed worried.

Richard noticed this. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah," Garfield sighed, "but I'm just worried about the wedding."

Richard let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, come on, Gar. You have six months to go!"

"I know," he said. "But a man can still worry, can he?"

Richard stopped laughing as he placed a reassuring hand on his green friend's shoulder. "I know what you mean. But relax. I went through the same thing, and that was only a _week_ after I proposed to Kori. Don't strain yourself. My best advice is just look forward to kissing the bride."

They got up and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Raven slowly lowered herself to the floor in her bedroom after meditation. She took a deep breath of relaxation before walking out of the room. She had an important question on her mind.

She arrived at Richard and Kori's bedroom door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kori's cheerful voice rang out.

"It's Raven."

"Oh, do come in!"

Raven entered the room to find Kori sitting on her bed with Silkie curled up in her lap, quietly snoring as his owner softly stroked his back.

"What brings you here, friend Raven?" Kori asked.

Raven sat down next to her. "Well, I figured you would probably already have experienced this, but...have you ever had doubts of getting married?"

The alien cocked an eyebrow. "No. I could never have any of the doubts of marrying husband Richard. Why?"

Raven looked down at her engagement ring. "I don't know but, I guess I'm just a little anxious of marrying Gar."

"Oh, don't be anxious about marrying friend Gar. In the end, it will all be the worth it. And I know that he loves you very much and he will forever take the care of you." Kori said, smiling.

Raven also smiled. "Thanks, Kori."

"Anytime, friend."

* * *

 _Late afternoon_

Raven sat on the couch still reading _Gone Girl_. Garfield was flipping through the channels, clearly bored.

He turned to his fiancé. "Want to stroll down the beach?"

Raven closed her book before shrugging. "Why not?"

Later, after walking down the rocks from the tower, they reached the soft sand. Garfield took Raven's hand and they slowly began to walk down the shore, the warm water running over their feet. They talked and shared a few kisses. Then something popped in his mind.

"Hey, Rae? Do you think you want to be a mother?"

Raven looked at him, then back forward. "I don't know. I really haven't given it much thought. But I don't know if I'd be a good parent."

Garfield smiled. "Oh, I think you'd do great."

"But I might hurt them," she said, her voice filled with worry. "I don't want to hurt them."

"Then you can't hurt them." he said calmly. "If you don't want to hurt them, then you can't. Trust me."

She looked up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I just...I don't know."

"Raven." He hugged her tightly. "Do you want to have kids?" His voice gave her goosebumps.

"Yes." she sniffed.

"Do you want to have a child with me?"

"Yes."

"Would you take care of them and protect them forever until you die?"

"Yes."

He reluctantly pulled away, running a hand down her soft cheek, watching as her pale skin now shined gold from the sun than was now setting below the horizon like a ship sinking in the ocean. "Then you'll be a wonderful mother. And I won't let you hurt them. Besides, you already have experience with Melvin and Timmy and Teether." Then he leaned in and whispered: "And don't forget me."

Raven burst out into laughter and she playfully pushed him away. "I forgot about you as well!"

Garfield placed his hands on her arms. " _There's_ my Rae Rae!"

He leaned in and kissed her, causing them to both fall in the sand. But screw it, they didn't care. He just kissed her lovingly with all his heart. She ran a hand through his hair as he placed his on her side.

When he pulled away, he brushed a bit of hair of her forehead and smiled before resting his head on her neck. "I'm never gonna leave you, you know that?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Garfield removed his shirt and pants until he was only in his boxers and he climbed into bed next to Raven as she lay on her side. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and kissed her shoulder. She smiled in response.

"Hey," he said, "I had a really great day today."

"As did I." she replied as she turned out the light.

She nuzzled her head into the pillow just as she felt his head rest on top of hers.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to this wedding." he said softly.

"I think we all are." she answered. Then she yawned. "Well, good night, handsome."

"Good night, baby." he whispered and kissed her temple.

Soon the two were fast asleep in each others arms, anxious to moving one day closer to giving vows.


End file.
